


In the Stall

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Boys (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Gym class, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, School, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Gym Class wasn't Max's favorite subject. It wasn't because of playing sports or anything of the sort, it was because of the showers. they were forced to take after class alongside Soren and Atticus.
Relationships: Max (Good Boys)/Atticus (Good Boys), Max (Good Boys)/Soren (Good Boys)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In the Stall

Gym class. It wasn’t something the boy looked forward to. Not because he hated sports or that he was bad at it or anything like that. He wasn’t great at it, but he thought himself to be average at least. No, his problem was the shower after, especially as of late where his body had started changing as everyone said. He could barely keep it down at the best of times and he would be damned if he let anyone notice him hard during a shower.

The moment the bell rang, before the coach could even dismiss the class, Max quickly bolted toward the shower room.

Some other kids noticed his sprint down the hall but many paid the very small boy no mind. One or two, namely bullies who had tunnel-vision for vulnerable kids, mocked him for running like a scared duckling. 

Atticus, part-time bully and part-time ‘buddy’, was among those calling out to the little duckling. Max paid him little mind in his run to the gym every single time they had class. The boy was just glad to see the still empty shower room. 

Stripping himself fast, Max almost moaned when his little hard on was set free.

“Cute.” A voice spoke from behind, as a smirking Sorren walked right past Max already fully naked. Max hadn’t heard the little Asian boy come in, and was taken aback by his cute little butt and bigger than average cock. Though it was soft, he couldn’t be sure of the real size. Max groaned and blushed as he tried to cover himself with his hand even though the smaller boy had kept on walking into a stall on the far end.

Noticing the sound of the stall locking, Max groaned again as he had missed his chance to enter the good stall. Resignedly, he went to the one next to it hoping everyone would notice it was already used later.

He closed the door and pushed it hard, trying to wedge the well worn groove against the metal latch. With no working lock, some older kids had managed to wedge the door. It worked unless given a little shove. Good enough for Max. He walked across the cool tile floor with shivers running through his young body. Sharp spikes of cold shot through his skin like Max stepped on ice. Thankfully the warm stream of water washed that icy sensation away as it cascaded down his naked form, running like a clear waterfall down Max’s smooth milky skin. 

He had just begun rubbing his chest, lowering down toward the problem he had been having all morning before he heard the door to the room slam shut again. Followed by the somewhat obnoxious laughter of Atticus, who was chatting with his lackeys. Or rather, Sorren’s lackeys who followed Atticus around.

Max sighed, choosing to ignore them. He heard the ruffle of clothes falling to the floor, but just continued to stroke his length. Working soap into the thin shaft. One hand massaged his chest in the meantime.

He was interrupted again however when he could hear someone pushing against the door. He opened his mouth, but couldn’t say anything and hoped that between it being stuck and the sound of running water would clue the intruder in.

A moment later Atticus’ bulky frame appeared in the now open door. He took in the view of Max’s naked form, with his perky smooth butt and hard dick. Then he laughed. “Oh my god… you’re fucking hard at school!?”

“G-get out!” Max tried to whisper scream, not wanting any more attention toward him, but Atticus just entered and shoved the door shut instead.

As the boy’s brown eyes strained on him, Atticus just grinned.

“W-What are you doing? Open the door, now!” Max continued to protest.

“Oh, is that really what you want? I think I can hear more coming in now, do you want THEM to see your little hard on?” 

Max’s petite cheeks were a deep red. Both hands covered his cocklet, turning to the side so Atticus couldn’t see his butt, either. “No! Go away!”

“Okaaay...” Atticus smirked as he pretended to rattle the door as more noises were coming from the other side. “Oops, it’s busted. Can’t open it, sorry Max. Guess I’m stuck in here.” 

“No it’s not!” Max marched over and tried to get to the door, only for Atticus to give him a light shove. With Max being so small it was easy as pushing paper.

“I-I’m not going to shower with you!” Max tried to protest weakly, but knew he wasn’t going anywhere fast with brute force. He didn’t like how Atticus’ eyes explored him, how the older boy craned over trying to peek at his ass. Max had to wonder why Atticus kept looking back there.

“Well, since we’re stuck it’s not like we have a choice… you know?” Atticus smirked as he walked closer toward the boy. Max gulped nervously when the bigger boy reached over and… went past him to grab the soap.

“What? Why’re you looking at me like that? We’re just showering right?” Atticus teased

“Yeah…” Max’s perverted mind was running wild. “Right… just showering.”

Atticus smirked wider, knowing the boy noticed him looking at his small frame. He rubbed the soap into his chest with his eyes shut, just letting Max stare absently while he washed ‘innocently’. The ghost of a smirk still touched his tightly closed lips.

Max could feel his cock twitch at the sight of Atticus’s hand rubbing against his body. He could feel a moan almost escaping his lips wanting to reach out and rub that body himself, touching all over.

“Can’t you even wash properly?” Atticus' voice suddenly rang, pulling him out of his imagination.

“What-?” The younger boy suddenly glared, realising he had been staring and squeezing his dick. “Of course I can! I just… um… didn’t want you to see my-”

“Your what? Little pin dick?” Atticus said. Suddenly he reached his hand out and slapped his hand away, exposing a four-inch length between Max’s smooth legs. The young boy gasped in shock and immediately covered himself again. “Not like you haven’t been staring at mine the whole time...”

“N-no, I didn’t!” Max tried to protest but he was shoved again before feeling the boy’s soapy hand rubbing against his body. He drew a sharp breath. The hands glided along his skin with effortless grace, teasingly feeling along the tender skin. A powerful shiver erupted through Max’s spine the further Atticus felt and he couldn’t help but press into the hand massaging soap into him. “What are you doing!?”

“Helping you, obviously.” Atticus replied as he kept going and rubbed all over the boy’s scrawny chest, feeling along his abs before going on his back. It then went lower down, very obviously going for Max’s perky butt.

Max wanted to protest but the words knew better. They escaped only as a short gasp of air. He remained silent as Atticus’ hands moved down to tickle his tailbone. Sliding lower still around to the boy’s perky cheeks, where they folded underneath for a good grope. Lifting the perky behind a little, Atticus moaned right in Max’s ear. Betraying his own arousal for that perfect little ass. So silky smooth and sexy with the soapy water running down the pale olive skin. 

To play along with his ‘washing’, Atticus began to gently massage the younger boy. Soaping up his perfect little ass with a half hearted attempt to hide his arousal. His thumbs kneaded the cheeks deeply, pressing into the soft skin. When Max mewed with pleasure, a sound neither fully expected, Atticus moved forward.

His fingers dug deeper and he spread the cheeks open to expose the hole hidden between those two hills. Pink and untouched. A perfect boy hole in desperate need of use. It took all Atticus had not to pin Max to a wall and go to town fucking his tiny ass. Every fibre of his being was begging for it. Feeling that tiny hole flex around his dick would be utterly amazing. Virgins were supposed to be the tightest, and there was no way little Max had done it.

“I-I don’t need help down there.” Max protested weakly, but his own moan and twitching cock tells of what he wanted even if he didn’t fully realize it.

“Then I won’t wash it. I’ll use it how I’ve wanted to use Sorren’s ass… but you’re never telling him that.” Atticus closed his teeth on Max’s ear with a growl. “Got that?”

“Um, u-use it?” Max asked with a little uncertainty, having only some imagination of what he was implying.

Atticus sighed. “Fuck it? Come on, you know what fucking is right?”

“Of course I know! W-Who wouldn’t!” Max said, trying to sound as confident as he could.

“You’re a dork.”

“A-and- and you’re a… a perv?” Max tried to retort, vaguely recalling what others said in this situation. All he got in return was just a glare though, and with no care for the other boys hearing, Atticus smacked Max’s soft little butt. It gave a sharp sting and made the boy bite his lip.

“W-what’d you do that for?” Max said, giving a cute pout though not really trying to get away.

“You talked too much…” Atticus said with a growl that was strangely arousing to the smaller boy.

“B-but you smacked my…” Max tried protesting again, but quickly swallowed it down when he felt his own cock react to his words.

A smirk spread across Atticus’ lips.

“W-Well, are you going to ‘use it’ or not! We don’t really have much time!” Max retorted somehow feeling excited about being used, or fucked as Atticus had said, despite still not fully understanding. Only that his body had reacted like one of those many times he had to rub himself on a tree just to feel relief and he wanted it now. 

Atticus raised his eyebrow at the sudden outburst, but one-look down at the boy’s hard cock twitching and his smirk quickly crept back on his face.

“Oh, riiiight. You have been having this problem the whole time, haven’t you?” Atticus’ smirk widened as he reached and wrapped his hand around the proudly standing dick. Max let out a loud gasp at the touch, nearly forgetting the situation. He was unsure what to think. On one hand, being exposed like this made him realize he should be trying to get away. Only the Bean Bag Boys had ever seen each other naked a few times and even then they had never actually touched each other’s being unable to work on the courage to do so. On the other hand, having someone else’s hand around it actually felt great to him. His body just moved on his own as he thrust into Atticus’ hand, which quickly removed itself.

“Atticus!” Max yelled before covering his mouth when he realized how loud that one was, desperation was clear in it. His bully walked closer toward him, forcing him to back on the wall and pressed his hand on his chest pinning the small boy on the wall

“If you can shut your mouth, I’m not just going to use your ass as much as you wanted. Your dick is going to shoot the biggest load ever!” Atticus boasted as Max moaned, the thought that he wanted to be used getting more and more real. His mind turned to all those times he got his little cock rubbed, how good he felt when he did, especially when the clear white liquid came out of him. If those little amounts gave him the best feeling he ever had, he could only imagine how much better more of them would be like.

With a whimper, the smaller boy nodded weakly. Atticus smirked and grabbed the boy and pushed him against the wall again face first this time, grabbing his hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. The position had Max bent with his butt poking out towards the bigger boy, whose eyes were eating the view, gazing up and down, enjoying how the little arch on his back accentuated the boy’s butt.

Looking so nice and tight, Atticus licked his lips. His other hand began cupping the cute little bum, rubbing and squeezing it, earning him a low moan of pleasure from the smaller boy who was just wondering if this was what being used meant. He was definitely feeling good as his cock twitched and throb from the touch begging for attention. One that was denied as he was pulled back by the bigger boy every time he tried to grind against the wall in front of him.

“Stay still!”

“Ngh, but-” Max protested as Atticus held him by the hips. With the boy not calming down any time soon, Atticus decided to just proceed as he inserted a finger in causing Max to yelp in surprise. Before the boy could protest any further, Atticus had inserted another one, both to get him used to it and not wanting to lose the pace.

“A-Atticus…” Max whined. It felt really weird having anything behind going in instead of out. At the same time though, he wouldn’t say he wanted Atticus to pull them out. How they kept pushing inside despite his body trying to expel the invader, reaching places he didn’t even know was there before left him wanting for more.

“Shut up!” Atticus ordered through gritted teeth. It was his chance to top for once and he wasn’t going to let it go just because Max’s ass wasn’t ready and it was gripping him hard. He wasn’t sure if he could get him loose fast enough but he wasn’t giving up as he inserted his fingers deeper, feeling the pressure of each cheek pressing hard as if trying to break them. His effort was eventually rewarded as he felt the tightness caving in, allowing his fingers to shape it as he scissored it as wide as he could.

Max started moaning, feeling his hole opening up, himself aching for more to be put in as he believed more in Atticus about this would be his biggest load with how everything was building up in his cock, which was practically ready to shoot now if he could just...

As he made another attempt to grind on the wall though, the boy let out a whine again, this time was one of loss as Atticus pulled his fingers out of him.

“Don’t pull out…” Max said as he tried to push back futilely as he was once again held in place by the bigger boy.

“No… It’s time to actually fuck you!”

“There’s still more?” Max questioned, having thought that all that was fucking him.

Atticus snorted at the naive young boy. Still able to remember when he didn’t know the ins and outs of sex just like Max. Not hard considering he learned about it maybe a week ago after perving on Soren’s tiny asian ass for hours. Google was a boy's best friend. So his fingers rubbed against Max’s hole tenderly, teasing him. Atticus didn’t breach the hole again, merely teasing the young boy who obviously wanted it.

“Duh, that was fingering!”

Max looked questioning at Atticus. “Oh. Then what do we do now?”

“Have you cum yet?” Atticus asked matter of factly. Max replied with a shake of his head, though leaving out saying that he was about to. “Then yes, there’s still more!”

Max was about to ask what when he felt something bigger than the fingers started pressing against him.

“I-Is that…?” Max squeaked out as he craned his neck to look behind him. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he could take a guess from the fact that Atticus now got both of his hands holding his hips and leaning so close he almost felt his back touching him that whatever it was would be near his legs which only meant one thing.

“You’re not the only one that’s going to cum.” Atticus replied with a smirk, pretty much answering the boy’s question. Max’s thought immediately went to how he was clenching on the fingers earlier and that was probably what Atticus was going for. Max let out a muffled moan at the thought, also wanting it now. His train of thought was broken though when he felt Atticus’s cock beginning to push inside.

Max let out a loud gasp as the head breached into him. It felt nothing like the slim little fingers wiggling inside him earlier. So thick, he felt full as his passage hugged tightly onto the cock as it went further inside. He grit his teeth, part of him wanting to scream out as it seemed to be burning inside, yet the other part of him begged for it to continue.

Atticus went slow at first, not because he wanted to be nice, but Max’s hole proved to still be tight despite all his work earlier.

Burying his head into the wall as Atticus pushed that rod into him, Max permitted a groan to escape. It was washed away by the showers thankfully but Max couldn’t stop. His groan of pain and pleasure slipped out, growing louder the deeper Atticus forced his cock. Inch by inch pushed into Max’s cherry pink hole. Then it stopped moving. Surely that wasn’t all of it, there wasn’t enough inside him yet. But Atticus’ fingers sunk into his hips then began to ease his cock back out. 

Gritting his teeth, Max tried to push his ass out. However, Atticus pushed him back into the wall until only the head of his cock remained buried inside the younger boy. It was a hot view, that smooth tiny bubble butt with a cock impaled inside it.

“A...Atticus… Holy i-it’s big!” Max roared as the head flared inside him. 

Atticus smirked as he pushed back in, enjoying how his cock got the attention for once. Half of his cock forced into the tight ring, entering slowly to feel how Max clenched on him. Atticus groaned. His cock was in heaven and envied Soren’s tight looking ass more than ever. Pulling Max backwards, the older boy started to feed the hole more of his dick. Getting further inside the tightness, stretching Max’s passage open. 

“Shit, your ass is tight on my dick!” He grunted, wiping matted hair from his eyes. Atticus reached over and turned off the water; Others were still running, other boys were still in the showers with nothing to muffle Max. Suddenly he gave a sharp downward thrust, burying his dick in the tight, smooth boy. Making the bubble butt jiggle.

Max gasped and tiptoed closer to the wall as he got fucked into it. His lips were agape with a long gasp, the sensations of Atticus against his prostate rocking Max’s system. With nowhere to go Max was flat against the wall, his cock pinned down and chest on the cool stone.  
The bigger boy gladly used Max’s position to push further in. Unable to resist anymore, he kept digging his cock in, exploring every inch inside. Pulling out and a hard thrust, he repeated through the tight tunnel. He wanted to go harder and with each thrust he could feel it slowly giving in.

“S-slow down!” Max hissed, his voice low. “T-turn the water back on! They can hear us!”

The wet slapping as Atticus thrust into Max’s ass grew louder with each powerful thrust. A spray of water flew off the two boys as they moved, pounding on the shower wall. The bigger boy was clearly ignoring the plea, choosing to continue working on the tight ass. He would own it at the end.

Max reached over, trying to grasp at the tap. But Atticus took his wrist and pinned it down before roughly fucking the boy. Roughly ball slapping Max’s soft butt as his cock drove deep inside. 

Atticus was unrelenting, having found his pace now that Max’s ass had submitted to him, he pounded it hard as he could. Slamming Max against the wall with every thrust. The smaller boy bit out all the moan and yelp he wanted to let out, knowing they would be loud if that happened. His own cock was grinded into the wall. But this was a fruitless effort. Max couldn’t compose himself with Atticus fucking him so hard, the older boy’s throbbing dick driven so deep into his young hole it made his eyes roll back. Soon enough, after a rather rough slam, Max failed to hold back a moan.

“Uuuuungh, Atticus!” Instantly Max clasped a hand to his mouth.

Soren stopped washing himself, and pumping his young cock with soap. His attention turned towards the stall beside him where he knew Max and now Atticus to be. He knocked on the dividing wall. “What the fuck… are you two fuckin’ in there?”

Atticus groaned, hoping if he kept fucking into Max then Soren would ignored it.

He continued to fuck Max roughly, beginning to bite his neck. Hammering deep and slow, grunting gutturally into the cute boy’s ear. His heavy balls churned hot, building up a hot load of cum. Atticus throbbed in the boy, fully intent on breeding Max’s hole. But then…

“Atticus. Answer me, don’t be a bitch. You fuckin’ Max in there or not!” Sorren snapped, unamused.

“Ugggh, YES!” Atticus let out a groan of frustration as he roughly pushed his whole length in, intent in making Max moan again. If he got busted, he would certainly let everyone know that Max was his bitch. And Max delivered. A loud moan escaped his mouth. It was one that the boy was sure it couldn’t be hidden no matter how loud the sound of running water was.

“Damn…” Soren listened to the wet slapping of flesh. His friend, or underling however you see it, was pounding good. “Be sure to share him around. I’m not touching my dick if I don’t have to,”

Atticus rolled his eyes, trying to focus back on the tightness around his cock.

Max on the other hand looked like he was trying to climb up the wall. He was tugged back down swiftly with the cock pushing back through his passage, nestling deep inside him. Crying out in pleasure, shivering with his body pressed to the tile, Max allowed himself to be impaled on Atticus’ cock. Max put his forehead to the wall and ran his nails down the wet tiles as he was pushed into it; Every time Atticus pounded into his hole the boy would grunt and jolt. 

He felt humiliated. Other boys’ showers had stopped and feet were gathering around the door. Surely they were all listening as his ass got pounded by Atticus. The older boy didn’t seem to care. He just used the ass like a toy for his cock, slamming it roughly. Never letting that ass go empty for more than a few seconds.

Soon, Max’s moans of pleasure were the only thing heard in the shower, drowning even Atticus’s own. He had no other choice as Atticus kept hitting that spot that made him cry out every time despite the embarrassment.

Atticus’ cock hit hard in Max. He found himself struggling to keep up the pace. Pulling the younger boy along his dick was easy, being so light with an alluring bubbly butt, but still it was too tiring. So Atticus gave Max a shove and stumbled back. Sweat touched his brow alongside a light red hue over his skin. Atticus panted tiredly, but still wore an ear-to-ear grin seeing his work. Max’s tight little ass was gaping open after an intensive fucking.

He stepped back with a groan, rubbing his slick cock. It twitched in his fingers. Atticus watched as Max’ knees trembled, growing weak beneath him. The boy slipped down onto his knees.

“Get up and come here… We still haven’t shot a cum yet!” Atticus said firmly. 

Max grunted, being barely able to stand from the pounding as he turned toward the bigger boy. He staggered over to Atticus, who sat down against the dividing wall between their and Soren’s showers. Max instinctively straddles up in the soft lap and let Atticus guide his dick home. It slid back into his tight bubble butt, pushing up between the smooth cheeks until Max was seated fully on the older boy. His face, which usually wore a look of indifference or a smug smirk, looked oddly cute when Atticus moans. He softened and began to smile a little while moaning.

It was an unusual sight, but one that had Max pull himself up and down the length, releasing his own moan as he fucked himself on that cock.

“That feels so good on my cock! Ride it faster, dork!” Atticus bucked up into the boy. 

Max didn’t answer, but that he hastened his pace was enough of one. He no longer hesitated, only knowing that having his cock inside felt really good as he continued to moan.

Atticus tenderly explored the slim waist, his hands dipping down the curves leading to Max’s soft pillowy ass. Helping the boy ride faster by gripping tight and forcing him along it. He knew the other boys were watching or listening, some even got pictures on phones that dipped under the stall. None of them would be saying anything though. By now everyone knew that Soren was next up for Max’s hole. Maybe they were all getting a turn.

But right now it was just him and Max, and everyone was going to know he claimed him first. He knew it wasn’t going to be much longer. He was so close. Each thrust inside and each twitch of that tight hole brought him closer.

At last he couldn’t hold it anymore, and Atticus bucked into Max. His cock throbbed one last time as his floodgate opened, shooting his young cum into the tightness. A heat spread between the two as he unloaded in Max, one which melted the young teenagers into each other’s bodies.

Max twitched and his body moved with a will of its own, fucking Atticus’ cum deeper into himself. Lazily bouncing on the cock for a few bobs before coming to a stop.

“God it feels good inside me! But… maybe I can try putting mine in you?” He asked with a hot breath in Atticus’ ear. “I haven’t cum yet, and you promised…”

Atticus growled at the thought of bottoming to the boy. But he looked at the cock in front of him. Smaller than Soren’s that he was used to looking at but undoubtedly still hard. Pursing his lips, Atticus very slowly reached out to take it. Max felt small in his hands, feebly twitching.

“You can have a suckjob, b-but keep your voice down!” Atticus hissed. Holding a cock felt strange, but he was still hard and inside Max. “Act like i’m fucking you!”

Max was unsure of the need to pretend after going this far and obviously known by the others, but he nodded his head as he got off Atticus’s cock. Quickly, Atticus shoved him against the wall. “Oof!”

With a growl, the older boy took the tip between his lips. He acted fast, roughly taking the cock in and out of his mouth. Letting it drag along his tongue while moving up and down. Max quickly started moaning again, it was different from having a cock in his bum but still better than using his own hand to get off. “Y-yes, Atticus! M-more!”

Annoyed that the boy was moaning like that, Atticus sucked faster. He was able to take the twitching dick deep in his mouth, tasting the full length of it. Even some drops of precum that leaked on his tongue. He pulled off and spat onto the dick before using a hand to pump it in. The new slick pumping on Max’s cock made him gasp, fucking Atticus’ hand as he moaned slutty. Atticus’ signature smirk crossed over his face while jerking the boy off for some time, before he swallowed it once more. 

Max humped Atticus’ face as pleasure rocked his system. Both hands grabbed the head bobbing on his dick and started to move his hips wildly. Fucking down Atticus’ throat with a low groan. Every fibre of his being focused on cumming.

“Hurry up in there,” Soren cried out while knocking on the dividing wall harder, irritated at the wait. “Next time I get him first!”

Just as he heard Soren’s voice, Max’s cock finally let out all the cum he had pent up, freely flowing into Atticus’s mouth. “O-Oh my god! I’m cumming…! Sooooo much cum!”

As the coltish boy came in his throat, Atticus gave a sharp shove. Pushing himself away from Max, letting the last of it shoot onto the floor. He was pissed and spat the cum right out. It tasted foul to the boy, who wiped his lips clean of it. He got to his feet with pursed lips. Max opened his mouth to speak but Atticus cut him off by swiftly exiting the stall. Sure enough the entire class was gathered around staring at them in awe. Some grinned at Max and Atticus, congratulating the older boy on getting a bottom boy. 

Max felt sheepish with them all staring at him. 

“I’m waiting,” 

He blushed and put a hand to his cummy ass. It felt warm to the touch, and still sent a tingle through Max. Slowly he pushed a finger inside himself and scooped out some cum. Surely it couldn’t taste that bad.

When walking nervously into Soren’s stall, Max still was sucking the delicious cum from his finger. Soren seemed to enjoy the view, as he grinned at Max and ordered the boys to shut the door. Max never expected to be shoved against the wall with a tiny tongue probing his hole and moaning at the taste of Atticus’ cum. But there was the short Asian boy lapping it up with a cocky smirk. It was a wonder how he looked like a top while eating Max out.

“Kay, you’re ready for me. Spread those cheeks!”

Max obeyed without hesitation. Ready and willing for another cock to take his ass.


End file.
